Lord or Alpha?
by Dragons123d
Summary: According to legend, monsters can manifest in the forms of Humans and show themselves when the world needs protection. Nobody ever expected Harry Potter to be the last of the species known as Titanus Gojira, or the fact he has to choose whether to be a human or the ancient Alpha predator.
1. Chapter 1 - Times of Change

When the world found out about the existence of massive prehistoric creatures, it was the Japanese that pretty much said we told you so. As they had a massive 'statue' in the middle of Tokyo of a giant monster that everyone had been told that it was one of the new additions to the city to promote its own smash hit monster movie franchise. Turns out, after San Francisco, the world was forced to accept the existence of massive creatures that had ruled the world long before mankind had. It wasn't long after when more of these creatures were being spotted, which suddenly led to the realization that something was going on.

It wasn't until two years after San Francisco that the creature that showed up to destroy the M.U.T.O.'s resurfaced, killing off the 'Alpha' of the parasitic species, but not without suffering a massive wound that left its' back a boiling, smoking and radioactive hazard. One year later, the awakening event happened, causing all of the now named titans to awaken and attack the largest cities on planet Earth. It wasn't long before the one that instigated this was killed off, by the creature now called Titanus Gojira.

Or his other name…

Godzilla, the King of the Monsters.

Or, at least they thought it was the end of it. The beast that had ended the threat called Ghidorah had another secret, something that had been closely guarded since it was found out. Titanus Gojira was, in actuality, nothing more than a teenage boy called Harry James Potter. Nor did they know that he had only recently begun to learn of his place in the much more vast ecosystem that made up the Earth.

Not only did this cause much strain to the young man, but he also had to face problems in his own life. Time and again, his life would be put in danger in the place he would of called home but now, it was only a thinly veiled location of security and relief. Having just faced and survived the TriWizard Tournament before having to face off against Ghidorah, he had been pushed to the breaking point. Things would change, or he would force a change.

* * *

Harry James Potter opened his eyes, showing his reptilian emerald green-yellow slits before they turned into a more human shape. As he sat alone in the dilapidated park, the young wizard could only think on what had transpired over the summer months. After not only bringing back Cedric's body and a warning that Voldemort was back, but also saving the Earth itself from a massive cosmic hydra, the wizarding world had turned on him completely. Most of the articles were written by Rita Skeeter, which the magical populace had gobbled up as the truth and any naysayer would have been lynched if the Government had allowed it.

The latest article was all about his "delusional mindset" and "reckless magical oath" he had made moments after announcing the return of You-Know-Who. However, it seemed like this was more of a desperate ploy to try and ignore the magical oath, but, it seemed that some people weren't absolute morons and had taken his oath seriously. Which had led to an investigation and evidence that he had been right that someone had used a ritual to reform one's own body. Harry had a right old laugh as the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was forced to acknowledge that he, Harry, had been witness to a very dark ritual and faced a powerful wizard or witch.

That had been the only victory that Harry had won, the rest was slander and ridicule against him. They would learn eventually, he thought to himself, rising from the only remaining swing on the playgrounds' swing set. His feet took him back to his 'Relatives' house, on instinct, as his mind remained focus on his problems. He was pretty much alone at number four, Privet Drive, his 'friends' having refused to write anything back. Worse, they were keeping his beloved familiar, Hedwig, from returning! He had pretty much used a Ministry delivery owl to tell them that if Hedwig wasn't released from her imprisonment, he would use the Ministry to find her as she was his legal Familiar.

The Ministry had its uses, this was one of them. It was illegal to keep ones' familiar away from the Master against its' will, after all. But, it seemed that they hadn't listened and he finally sent a legitimate complaint to the Ministry about this. That had been a few days ago, which was probably the only thing that was good about them, they took magical familiar's seriously. Harrys' feet pounded the ground as he crossed under the bridge that connected Wisteria Walk to Little Whinging before he stopped dead.

The air was cold, icy even, the lights flickering before they shut off. His senses seemed to be muted for the briefest moment before he snorted, neon blue flame flying out of his nostrils. He growled deeply, rolling his shoulders back as his body filled out, gaining muscle mass and height. His clothing seem to have vanished as his body grew darker, scales forming over his human skin. Claws grew from his fingers as thick talons dug into the pavement under his feet. A long tail snaked out from behind him, as his face elongated into an animal's snout. Out of his back grew three rows of dorsal spines, the central one being the largest as Harry shook his body, growling loudly.

The cold backed off, his body radiating heat that made the intense cold retreat. The pitch black space around him was illuminated by the bright glow from his dorsal spines, blue beams shoving the darkness back. Harry looked around, using his senses to find the only things that could create this scenario, Dementors. His ears picked up, hearing the long, rasping, rattling breaths that announced the presence of the foul creatures. Widening his stance, he let out a guttural bark into the darkness as the breathing momentarily paused before the first creature appeared.

The Dementor floated above the ground, a long, withered cloak the only thing covering it. The hood showed none of its face as the skeletal hands that were covered in slimy, rotted skin, hung at its sides. The smell of it was worse, that of mold, rotten flesh and death. Harry hissed darkly, his dorsal spines flashing several times in warning. It didn't heed the warning, only drawing closer, arms lifting to wrap its corpse like fingers around its victims throat. Harry opened his jaws, as the air vibrated and hummed. Out of his maw surged a torrent of blue fire, not actual flames but pure radiation, striking the Dementor head on.

Despite popular belief in the magical communities, there were forces on planet Earth that not only counter Magic, but negate it and even leave once magically rich environments nothing more than barren wastelands. The Magical communities of Japan and America knew for a fact that radiation was one of those forces, as Magical representatives of the American Magical Congress had lost their magic for several months during the first testing of the Atomic Bomb. Japan knew it from when Hiroshima and Nagasaki were hit with the same weapons. Then it was reinforced when the Castle Bravo test was done, those magical representatives had been unable to use magic for several years afterwards.

The Dementor, being a magical creature, had no defenses against one of the natural energies that the planet produced. It shrieked in agony, its cloak instantly burning upon contact as its rotten flesh liquefied before evaporating. The foul thing tried to make an escape, shrieking loudly but it was struck down with another blast of the blue flame. Harry snarled as he quickly turned, roaring as his claws slashed the cloak of the second Dementor. It backpedaled, but didn't last as long as his fellow. Harry turned it to ash, its haunting shrieks hanging in the air for what seemed like an eternity before everything changed back.

Moon, stars, lights, sounds, everything returned to its natural state before Harry broke the night with a roar of victory. He shook himself before returning to his human body, shrinking and returning to normal in a matter of heartbeats. He was just about to turn for home when a feminine voice broke the night like a gunshot.

"Such bravery from the Alpha," The voice said, making Harry spin around, "when he didn't really need to show it."


	2. Chapter 2 - The MUTO

There were very few things that really startled Harry, this was one of the few times he was. Leaning against one of the now relit lamp posts was a feminine figure, one that made his skin crawl with some internal familiarity. The female straightened and stepped into the dim light, the yellow glow adding more shadows to her figure. Her skin was nearly complete black, except for her hair. From the base, it was black before it became a very dark crimson that moved like oil on water. Her voluptuous figure caught his attention the most, or the more accurate statement being that his teenage mind and hormones did. A very large bust, wide hips, long legs, the whole package of a teenager's wet dream.

When he got a whiff of her scent though, his mind suddenly returned to focus as he entered a guarded stance. He remembered her smell; it had been in Boston when he had obliterated Ghidorah's head.

"You're that parasite from Boston," He growled, hands curling into fists.

"That is correct, Alpha," The Parasite, or better known to the humans as the M.U.T.O., replied softly, "I witnessed the false King's demise by your hand."

"Then why are you here?" Harry bit out, trying to act civilly with her instead of attacking her on the spot due to her species.

"I'm here to serve you, Alpha," She said, bowing her head in respect, "In any capacity you see fit."

Harry frowned, a bit perplexed by this development. Never had a parasite just given up its' freedom to an Alpha before, even with his long memories. MUTO's were very instinctive titans, the need to mate being the strongest of any primordial creature known. This was also added to by the former Jinshin-Mushi or MUTO Prime as their Alpha, these creatures never bowed to anyone. This female was different than the rest of her kind, clearly something was up with this as he didn't trust her to not attack him and drink his radioactive insides out.

"Why though…you have never done anything like this in the past." He hissed, eyes narrowing.

"That is true," The female titan slowly, almost gliding, walked over and gently pressed a hand against his cheek, "But there is no more of my species left, Alpha, as the last of my kind, I wish to be of greater use to you, including being what the humans call a concubine."

Emerald eyes widened at this statement, looking into the completely, glowing blood red orbs of the feminine titan. His head leaned into her soft hand, as he took her wrist but didn't remove the appendage. It felt really good to not be touched without feeling pain and agony, something he flinched away at in his human body if it became too overwhelming. Ten years of living with hate filled, abusive muggle relatives did that. This was different, so much more different than the beatings he used to receive for absolutely no reason other than he was a monster.

Something must have changed as he relaxed into the soft hand; the female MUTO's stance went ridged before she pulled Harry against her body. She was hugging him, the Alpha! His animal mind reeled back in shock but his teenager brain pressed forward, making him press against the titaness more. Her hand remained on his cheek as her other hand wrapped around him, her body slightly shaking, probably from rage?

"Alpha…" She said slowly, clearly containing her anger, "Why did you not tell one of your servants that you were being abused in your human disguise?!"

Harry cringed, her voice sounded all too similar to his former friend Hermione.

"Because it's my problem, not any of yours…I'm the Alpha, I can handle it myself." He growled back, though his heart wasn't in it.

"Alpha," She cooed, or what was the approximate noise similar to cooing, "You have proven yourself enough to us, we would be more willing to help you with your human problems as humans if you just asked."

"I highly doubt Methuselah would help me after I forced his face into the dirt a week after Ghidorah died." He sighed, pressing against the MUTO more, trying to not tear up, he must not show weakness.

"Alpha, I won't try to overthrow you if you show emotional weakness, all of us have it. Go on, let it all out…"

It was like a dam broke, over fifteen years of suffering, bottled up anger, hatred and sadness finally escaped as Harry Potter started weeping against his primordial enemy's shoulder.

* * *

One week after the Dementor attack, Harry suddenly found himself in a sort of routine that had formed between him and the MUTO female named Namoko, or at least that was the human name that she had taken. Every morning, he was wake up, be reminded of Namoko's stunning beauty as it lay next to him in his bed before heading out for a run. After that, he would return, shower then talk with Namoko before heading down to breakfast. That was the simple morning routine that had formed between them. However, things were nothing more than a "Master and Slave/Concubine" relationship, which suited Namoko just fine.

Honestly, if this relationship had become a rushed "Boyfriend/Girlfriend" thing, Harry would have been pissed. Though, it didn't help his mood when the Ministry sent him an update that his familiar, Hedwig, was under a Fidelius Charm and was going to be harder to find her. His mood would have worsened if it hadn't been for Namoko distracting him with her body.

On this particular day, things changed and it wasn't for the better in Harry's opinion. After having a full day in the local gym with Namoko, the two arrived back at number four to find Vernon Dursley, Harry's Uncle, in his best suit.

"Boy," He said, making his walrus mustache quiver, "we are going out. My boss had invited me, Petunia, and Dudley to a social dinner in London."

"So? Not like I was going to join you anyway," Harry remarked darkly, "I have enough to deal with without having to handle more people I don't know."

Vernon snorted, "As I was saying, you and your 'friend' will not leave this house or touch anything that is ours. You will also not be using anything of ours or eating out of our fridge."

"Do we look like pigs, Dursley?" Namoko snarled, making Vernon take a step back before he beat a hasty retreat out of the house.

"Serves him right," She remarked sourly, walking over to the fridge and pulling out an energy drink, draining half of it in one go.

Harry showered and headed to the bedroom, shortly followed by Namoko. It wasn't long before they were entangled in each other's bodies, allowing primal instinct dictate them for several hours before something below in the dark kitchen alerted Harry. Rising slowly off a lightly panting and undressed Namoko, he growled darkly as he pulled his boxers on. Now, not only was he frustrated that his time with Namoko was stopped but he wasn't in the mood to deal with intruders.

He only made it to the top of the stairs when his sensitive hearing and smell caught the whiff of the people down below. Ten in all, three women and seven men, with one smelling like a tired wolf.

"You lot have any good reason to interrupt a rather private engagement or are you just here to make sure I continue having blue balls?" He all but barked at the group below.


	3. Chapter 3 - Anger issues

Namoko was very displeased when something downstairs interrupted the time that her Alpha used to relieve his frustrations. Its one thing to be unaware of it, but this was pushing it, she had been so close! She got a pair of white lacy knickers on and slipped on a chest bind, dark Satan red in color, to hold her bust in place. Her eyes glanced around in the dark before she spotted her Alpha, muscles bulging a little as he glowered at something down below. His eyes were like burning blue swaths of fire, his frustration and anger clearly on display.

She did hear him say something to the effect that "You screwed up, majorly."

She gracefully slide in behind her Alpha, pressing her body against his as she glowered downstairs, which was lit by a floating orb of light. It illuminated a group of humans down below, all looking up at them with some form of emotion. Few were surprised, one looked disgusted, however, one lanky and bedraggled figure caught her eye. He looked up at them with some trepidation, maybe mild surprise? He was hard to get a read off of.

"It's alright, Harry," The lanky man said, taking one step forward, hands raised in the universal sign of surrender, "I didn't realize you were busy with _that_ sort of engagement."

"I like him," Namoko whispered into her Alpha's ear, "He at least realizes what just happened."

Harry only nodded as he pulled himself out of her grasp, heading down the stair. She followed at a more leisurely pace, doing her best to keep the group in view, just in case they attacked. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her Alpha sniff the lanky man before pulling him into a tight hug. Her Alpha knew this man?

"Professor Lupin," He said, though his anger was clearly still there, only simmering below the surface, "Why are you here in the middle of the night?"

"We're here to take you to headquarters, Potter," A gravelly, gruff voice said, "We're your guard."

Harry's anger went from simmering to volcanic, if his body language and expression were anything to go by.

"My _what_?" He all but snarled, his powerful, animalistic throat muscles adding that needed touch of danger to his wording.

"Your guard, boy," The man said again.

Namoko felt her Alpha move at that moment; she didn't see him move until after the man that had caused her Alpha's anger to spike was flat on his back. The eye that was bigger than the other was rolling on the floor, the rest of the group looking shocked. Harry's muscles pulsed in the dim light of the orb, looking like rippling water waves. Namoko shivered at the sight and very clear show of power that her Alpha had brought down on the fool, it made her insides heat up and her thighs rub together.

"H-harry," The man, Lupin, asked, eyes wide, "are you alright?"

Her Alpha hissed, the orb dimming in brightness as he let some of his radiation out, showing his immense control over his powers. His eyes glowed brighter than the orb as he looked at Lupin, jaw set and body tense, ready to strike.

"I don't need a guard," He slowly bit out, taking his time with every word like it was venom, "I can handle myself."

"No doubt," A perky and somewhat amused voice said, making Namoko turn, "I told them you didn't need a guard but what do I know?"

The young woman that spoke up had red…wait; did it just change to purple? Namoko was not sure if she saw that correctly. Shaking her head, Namoko frowned a bit, her face had some of Harry's softer features, were they were related somehow?

"Clearly, they should have listened more carefully," Her Alpha snapped, relaxing a bit but not dropping his guard at all, "I don't need ten people to surround me, I'm not the bloody Prime Minister!"

"Yes…" Lupin seemed to have agreed with Harry's statement, eyes on the fallen man as he slowly got up, "However, Harry, I would like to invite you to join us, we are going to headquarters tonight and thought it would be a good idea to bring you along."

He's appealing to my Alpha's better nature, Namoko thought as Harry looked at Lupin before curtly nodding. He glanced at her, making her turn and head up the stairs, she knew what needed to be done. At least she had most of the packing done already, so it wouldn't be so hard. Well, mostly everything, now to pick between her red and black lingerie or her white and black one. Decisions, decisions.

* * *

After ten minutes, Namoko came down with several suitcases and her Alpha's empty owl cage. Harry had gotten some cargo pants and what looked like to be an undershirt that was more like a tank top. She didn't mind it, it clung to his muscles and made her body ache with want.

"Namoko, broom," Her Alpha called to her, "You have it?"

Namoko tossed it to him, watching as he deftly caught it and motioned her to follow. She did, before they stepped outside. The cold was a bit nippy, but she didn't mind in the least. Harry waited before Lupin nodded at him, mounting his broom. Namoko leapt on behind him, quickly and professionally securing the luggage to the Firebolt, wrapping her arms around her Alpha's body as the broom left the ground with the rest of the group.

She looked down below at the lights that were London, feeling quiet small in her human disguise compared to her true form. She pressed her chest into her Alpha's, absorbing the warmth he radiated. He still was viable to explode in anger, she could easily tell.

"Alpha," She cooed into his ear, "I'll make it all better when we're alone."

That seemed to get his mind off his anger, allowing her Alpha to focus on piloting the broom. The ride ended sooner than she wanted, she had nearly gotten her balance right to wrap a leg around his. Namoko collected the luggage and followed her Alpha before they stopped, both looking up at a bunch of apartment buildings. Except one was a house, with the number twelve on the door.

"What crazy wizard put a house between two apartment buildings?" Harry asked aloud, looking over at Lupin.

"That would be Lord Black," Lupin answered, looking at Harry, eyebrows raised, "You can see Grimmauld Place?"

He froze and looked shocked at this, "B-but, how?"

Her Alpha snorted, dark amusement dancing his eyes, her core burned with need for him.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Abomination

Harry suddenly felt something inside him change, something big was in or near London. He started running, dropping his broom as his eyes glowed with power.

"Namoko! Distract!" He shouted as he sprinted towards the danger.

"Harry, what are you-" Remus called out before a wave of energy struck the group, originating from Namoko's hands.

As the group collapsed from their magic going haywire before shutting off to keep the wizards and witches safe from themselves, Harry was halfway to the source of the disturbance. He then gathered his magic into his hands before slamming his palms into the ground, causing a massive dust and debris cloud to form around his as he entered his true form, bellowing out a roar that would catch the attention of the enemy. As he marched out of the cloud, he spotted his foe.

It roared at him like his roar, but the monster was built heavier than himself. Looking like it had become one with the earth, the beast growled before Harry roared at it again. He marched towards the beast, jaw set into a determined snarl as his hands came up. He charged the beast at full tilt, but the beast raised it arms and the two smashed together, causing a massive shockwave. Harry growled as he strained to push the smaller beast back, but nothing gave.

The beast was only near three hundred feet tall but it looked like Harry's form, but the dorsal were shaped like real life leaves. They then started to crackle and spark, electric energy pulsing from dorsal leave to dorsal leave. Harry let go of his foe before spinning around and smashing his tail into the creatures ankles. That knock it over, but a circle of energy grew around the beast then closed in front of its nose.

It thrust its head forward, nose connecting with the energy that exploded into a beam of blue power. Harry screamed as it burned into his chest armor, forcing him backwards before it exploded, flinging him onto his back. Buildings collapsed under his weight as he groaned, his chest feeling like someone branded him like a common cow. He got up, turning to find his opponent was up and was closing in. Harry got into a stance before the beast was clotheslined by Namoko, who had charged the massive earth kaiju before smashing her massive forelimbs into its back.

Another shockwave of power erupted from the impact points, Namoko's natural defense, the organic EMP. The beast screamed as its body glowed before the glow exploded, disappearing. It had a shield covering its body? Harry rushed the beast, his hands reaching for the biggest dorsal spine. Namoko smashed her limbs into the beast, distracting it as it tried to attack her with its slow moving arms. Harry tugged at the spine, roaring as it cut into his flesh, making him bleed.

He refused to let go, then his ears picked up the sound of cracking rocks and wood as the massive spine came free. The beast bellowed and slashed Namoko off it as it turned to face him. Harry didn't let it get another shot but it blasted him away with a cone of noise, pure noise! He roared as he collapsed onto more buildings. Then the creature took a step forward only to have its foot encased in a block of ice. It growled, confused before a gurgling clicking noise caught its attention. The many tentacles of the kaiju known as Titanus Scylla closed around its mouth, where it had spat its ice breath attack.

Harry got up quickly as Scylla cried out as the beast blasted her away with a slashing tail beam attack. He grabbed the abominations head and stabbed its own dorsal spine into its throat. It's alarmed roar was cut short as Harry shoved the spine in further. Its eyes widened as its life left its body, Harry grinned as it pulled the spine out and with one mighty slash, beheaded the beast. The body went rigid as its head smashed snout first into the ground. Harry panted tiredly, that thing had actually pushed him to being tired out in only a few minutes!

He held onto the dorsal spine as he kicked the body over, watching it collapse and fall apart. He roared into the sky before walking over to Scylla and helps her up, noticing the dark burn lines across her legs. He growled, asking if she was ok. She said she was fine, he asked to make sure, she said she was. He rolled his eyes and told her to stop acting like the japanese Tsundere and be herself. She retorted that she wasn't comfortable in public as herself, so her persona stayed the same.

He sighed before motioning Namoko and Scylla to follow him into the ocean before they went deep into the waters and entered their human forms. He then teleported them to the park that he and Namoko landed in with the group of wizards and witches earlier that morning. He looked over at Scylla and his cheeks flushed, her form, like Namoko's body. Another Teenager's wet dream. However, her hair in her human form looked like her tentacles and was covered in a 'shell'. Her body was more a dark tan that humans could get than the near void black of Namoko, along with a blanket like skirt that had one leg exposed and her top was more a bikini top than anything else.

"Alpha," Scylla said in a stern but caring tone, "You do realize what that Abomination was, correct?"

"Yes," Harry grimaced, "It was one of Earth's creations before the Alpha position became something."

That Abomination was in fact called 'Godzilla Earth' or 'Terra Gojira', when the Earth was still young and dictated by emotional stimulus. He only knew of it because of his memories from the previous alpha, and that Alpha has sealed it away in the depths of the Icarus seal, a volcanic reef inside the Mariana trench. Somehow, that thing had escaped after all this time. However, it was dead now and Harry had a new weapon, in the form of the largest dorsal spine.

He looked at the dorsal spine and noticed it had gained a handle and the spine had elongated, adding more points along the sides. He swung it around, testing its weight and balance, finding them perfect. Must be the Earth compensating him for having to kill that thing, which was very nice of her to do so.

"Still, we have to join the others," Harry said, looking at Scylla, "Care to join use, Scylla?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Internal Problems

As the trio walked up to the now barely rising group, it was clear that some of them had seen the fight that he, Namoko and Scylla fought against Godzilla Earth. He didn't really mind that but he glowered at "Mad-Eye" Moody because the battle scared man was really getting on his nerves. The man exudes insanity and paranoia none stop, it was really sickening to smell that. He stopped before Lupin, who looked at his new weapon across his back.

"Harry," He asked cautiously, "Where did you get that thing?"

"Mother Earth," He answered easily, "it was her gift to me."

Remus nodded, clearly his inner werewolf knew better than to question the Alpha on this, before the group headed to the door, Remus unlocked it with magic before motioning everyone inside. He then closed the door as Harry looked around, his eyes easily adapt to the darkness. The entry was small but when it had a small stairway going down to a door and a massive multi story stairway going up, it couldn't have been any bigger. The magic here was palpable, at least to Harry it was.

Old gas lamps hisses to life as Harry grunted, preferring modern electricity to old gas. The door downstairs opened and Mrs. Weasley hurried up to the group. Harry tensed as she grew closer before his hand shot out, catching her wrist as the red headed woman tried to hug him. Namoko hissed as Scylla tensed, Harry looked at Molly and shook his head.

"I don't want to be touched by anyone other than Namoko and Scylla, Mrs. Weasley." He told her firmly before lightly flinging her hand away.

Namoko pulled Harry against her chest, making it clear that she was his. Harry looked at Scylla, who stepped closer and took his hand in hers, making the same statement. The Witches and Wizards looked at one another before Harry growled, making the two let go.

"W-well," Molly said, looking very unsure about this, "y-your room with Ron-"

"I'M NOT," Harry snarled, "SLEEPING WITH THAT BOY!"

"B-but, Harry-" Mrs. Weasley tried to say something but Namoko cut her off.

"Harry has no intentions of sleeping anywhere near that weakling," The Parasite hissed darkly, "Not after he and his co-conspirator kept his familiar, Hedwig, away from him for a month! Its illegal in Magical Britain to hold one's Familiar against its will from its master!"

Remus seemed to catch on and glowered at Molly, "Molly, get Hedwig down here now."

She paled, but quickly went up the stairs as the group whispered amongst themselves. Harry could smell the doubt being sown in at this. The Wealsey matron was back quickly with a snowy white owl, Harry's Hedwig. The owl flew down and landed on her master's shoulder, giving everyone a piercing glare before wooting darkly. Harry pet her belly feathers before walking up the stairs, Namoko and Scylla following him.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up, clearly having gotten her courage back, "Harry, I'm sure Ron was trying to be safe than sorry, he'll apologize-"

"SHUT UP!" This time, Harry was barking, his anger at its highest yet, "HE DID IT ON ORDERS OF YOUR ALL KNOWING ALBUS DUMBLDORE!"

This shouting woke up the paintings around them, one in particular looking like hag of a witch. Harry snarled as the woman screamed out obscenities and other profane things.

"YOU!" Harry roared, glowering that the painting, which was only to his right, "YOU WRETCH OF A HAG, SHUT YOUR FACE!"

"You!" She snarled right back, fingers looking they wanted to claw at his face, "Shame of my flesh godson! Filth and traitor to the House of Black-"

Harry roared and in his right hand appeared a bright blue ball of flame before he smashed it into the foul painting. The painting screamed even louder but it started smoking, black and oily substances oozing out of og the frame as Harry pushed more power into the wretched art. The painted hags face finally ignited as the frame erupted into ash, the heat metaling the wall behind it. The painting finally combusted into ash before Harry smashed his foot into it, scattering the remnants everywhere.

He snorted and turned away from the group, heading upstairs to find his own room.

* * *

It was several hours later that the door was knocked on Harrys', Namoko's and Scylla's room. The two ladies were without clothing and snuggling on each side of Harry as he woke up to the incessant knocking. He slowly sat up and growled, shaking his head as he looked at the door, using magical to unlock it.

"You may enter." Silently daring the one to open the door and get attacked by two very angry and tired out Titanesses.

The person that opened the door was Ron and Hermione, only to find themselves looking at a muscular young man as two tired out females look up and eyes narrowed in meer seconds. Ron was blasted back from a sphere of energy from Namiko and Hermione was hit with an ice beam, the two titans got up and got dressed, as Harry showered then got dressed. He snorted as he passed a scared Hermione, ignoring the passed out Ron as he headed downstairs with his females.

Upon entering the downstairs door, he found it was actually a kitchen/dining room. The food smelled delicious as he and girls found three seats, he pulled three plates over and plated the food for his women then himself, he was a gentleman after all. They dug into the food as Harry glanced over at his Godfather, who was looking over Scylla and Namoko appraisingly.

"Eyes off my girls, you mutt." Harry teasingly growled, making Sirius frown.

"Your girls? Since when did my Godson get so popular with the ladies?" He grinned but Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe because I try to make them happy with me and they want me because I care?" He asked softly.

Sirius blinked before chuckling as the door banged open, revealing Albus Dumbledore. The man with the long beard looked around before spotting Harry, a look of disappointment on his old, wrinkled face. Scylla and Namoko looked up, glowering but were ignored.

"Harry, my boy," He said softly, "Could we talk for a moment outside?"

"Absolutely not, dirtbag," Harry snapped, smashing his palms into the table, shaking it, "You talk here or I have my Godfather kick you out!"

This suddenly turned in Harry's favor the moment the old man walked in.


	6. Chapter 6 - Stubborn Old Men

Scylla watched the interaction between her Alpha and the white bearded old man, sensing the instant hostility between them. It was pretty obvious the older male was used to being obeyed, not told what to do. Internally smirking, Scylla took another bite of food while watching the old human, studying him. His facial muscles formed into a look of disappointment before the eyes looked over at Harry's Godfather.

"You heard him, Dumbledore," He said pointedly, glowering at Dumbledore, "You talk here or I ban you from entering my ancestral house."

Namoko made a sound of amusement as the bearded man, who made a grand attempt at looking like he was still in control of the situation and that he wasn't affected by the clear disrespect. After that, the wizard looked at her Alpha with what she suspected to be the human version of old familial disappointment. That only made her Alpha more enraged, his body tensing and shaking slightly.

"Harry," The old wizard said gravely, as though he was speaking to someone's child that had a terminal illness, "I heard something had gone wrong. Its come to my attention that you may be under the effects of Voldemort's magic, I didn't this to be so easily eavesdropped and cause a panic."

Harry snorted, blue flames rushing from his nostrils before the flames died out. Startled, both of the adults reacted like any person would, by getting as far away from the flame as possible. Sirius fell out of his chair in his escape while Dumbledore was more graceful, he and the chair went back a foot or two away from the table. Harry grinned darkly, watching the two with mirth dancing in his eyes. The white bearded wizard looked shaken as he pulled his wand out, not pointing it at her Alpha however. More like a last resort plan, if she read his body stance correctly.

Namoko spoke up, "Seems like he knows something more than just what was seen."

Harry nodded, seemingly having to catch the same reaction to it like Namoko. Scylla frowned before the old man spot up.

"Harry, that isn't normal flames-"

"OH, REALLY?!" Harry raised his voice a bit louder, rolling his eyes, "That's like saying Oil and Water are not the same thing!"

Dumbledore grimaced as he shook his head, his voice having a tone of urgency now.

"Harry, you have to listen to me, that fire will kill you if you don't let me help you."

Harry rose, slamming his hands on the table again. The wood groaned loudly from this as her Alpha gave the wizard a look. One that was full of barely contained anger, loathing and frustration at the human being before him.

"You have no right, absolutely no right to tell me what is or is not good for me! You are not a certified healer nor are you versed in the ways of healing, you old goat! I'd rather read one of Lockhart's books than listen to you over my health!" Harry bellowed, his eyes glowing bright blue.

"H-harry, please-" The man tried to speak but was cut off by the dining room table being flipped over.

At least Scylla and Namoko had finished eating, or they wouldn't have been very pleased. Her Alpha stomped over the flipped table and towards the old man. It seemed that instinct took over, the man sent several spells at Harry but he batted them away with the back of his hands. In a few moments, Dumbledore was crashing into the far wall, slumping down, but somehow still awake. Harry was standing, one fist out from punching the wizard. Sirius was up, but had his wand pointed at Dumbledore, eyes narrowed.

"Seems I should of just banned you from coming inside. But I got a better one," The escaped wizard grinned, "From now on, you, Albus Dumbledore, will only be allowed into my house for meetings of the Order. Anything other than that will keep you barred from this house. So I say, so mote it be!"

Sirius's wand flashed before the house shook gently, like it was waking up from a long sleep. That was until it hummed, Scylla could feel the power radiating from the wood itself. Dumbledore didn't have any chance to speak up, with a sound like a plunger being pulled from a sink, the man vanished. Along with that, the dining room table was righted as the power left but the echo's remained. Sirius started laughing, real bark like laughter.

Harry joined him after a few moments as did the two girls.

* * *

The next morning, the only people up were Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Molly Weasley and Scylla. The crustacean/cephalopod titaness had gotten a magic proofed television and was watching the news networks, as her Alpha had to lead out early that morning due to his duties. The Godfather was watching with her, sipping a cup of coffee as Remus Lupin was writing in a notebook, which was full of notes, drawings of Titans and other things.

Scylla changed the channel again and again before it settled on an American station, which was reporting live from the French Coast.

"-_As you can see, Titanus Gojira has just made landfall._" The female reporter was saying, clearly not liking the weather over in France.

"Quite stormy over there," Sirius commented as Molly Weasley looked over from the sink, frowning, "it was nice when I was there as a dog."

Remus snorted, "Of course, as a mangy mutt, you could warm the hearts of the coldest females."

Scylla hissed as she turned the volume up, "Quiet, something is there, the Alpha Predator wouldn't be there if something wasn't right."

"_-Monarch has reported increased activity from Titanus Rodan for the past few weeks, along with new recordings that sound similar to the winged Titan but are not completely the same._"

"A younger Rodan perhaps?" Remus asked, looking up from his notes, "Or a female of the species?"

"Titanus Rodan is the last of his species, if any did survive, how could they?" Scylla asked, giving the werewolf a glower before something made the reporter panic.

"_Look! In the sky! What the-_" The audio cut out due to something big roaring overhead, "_It looks like Rodan but he's all the way in Japan!_"

The group saw the unmistakable shape that was of the Titanus Rodan species, however, this one was much smaller. Scylla easily spotted the differences, unlike Rodan, this one had wider hips with stronger legs, as well as smaller chest. The wings were slimmer and seemed to leave trails of fire instead of lava like Rodan did, but the most interesting feature was the head. The twin horn crest that Rodan had wasn't present on this one, instead it had a single smaller horn. The beak had more teeth in it however.

"Its a female, a young one," Scylla gasped in shock, "But how?!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Old Family Found

Rodan rested in Mt. Fuji, the lava boiling around him as he tried not to remember his past. A past where he had lost everything, including his beloved mate, leaving him as the of his species. That was until today, something in the air changed. He could feel it, causing him to erupt out of the volcano and fly towards the sound. The ground and water passed away underneath the flying behemoth quite quickly before he circled the area which he had heard the sound coming from. The smell was that of water covered lizard and...and...his former mate!

He nose dived and pulled out at the last second, landing so his wings covered the smell of what he caught. He looked down at the place he smelled and his eyes widened to find a young female of his species. She smelled like his old mate but also of him and of fire, a smell he had thought to be only his scent after he attained his 'Fire Demon' form. The little chick looked up at him, before sniffing his beak.

"P-papa?" She groaned, weak and tired, but having some of his old mate's tones in there and some of his as well.

"Yes, little senorita," He smiled, nuzzling his daughter, "It is me, your papa."

"Rodan…" A deep growl reminded that they weren't alone here.

Looking up, Rodan saw the Alpha glowering down at them both, jaw set in a deep grimace. He knew that the Alpha must of come upon his hatchling, thinking it was some out of control titan but he had to defend his family. Keeping his wings around his hatchling, Rodan bowed his head in a small bow of respect.

"Alpha, mercy, please...this is my daughter," He said, trying not to sound like he was begging, "Don't hurt her any further."

The Alpha heavily stepped from foot to foot, pondering this before snorting. Rodan looked up, seeing the eye of the titan narrow.

"Go back to that volcano you've made your home with your daughter and don't come back out unless called for." The alpha hissed darkly before turning away and leaving the beach.

"What's got his scales all tightened up?" Rodan's daughter huffed.

Rodan shrugged, "Maybe he doesn't like getting up so early in the morning?"

The smaller Titanus Rodan got up, flaring out her wings before pouting, looking down at her chest. Rodan looked and grimaced, her chest had the blackened marks of the Alpha's atomic breath. He licked her chest, getting some of the more flaky blackened parts off before rumbling deeply within his chest. His chick looked up at him before he grinned.

"Lets see who can beat who in a flying contest, yes?" He teased his hatchling before launching himself into the air with one mighty flap of his gigantic wings.

She wasn't that far behind him, as both flew around in the air. Diving, spinning, all manner of acrobatic acts. Rodan then began to dive when he could smell the smoke of the new nest he called home beneath him. He landed on the lip of the volcano as he looked up before lifting his wing as his hatchling landed, more like crashed into the lip of the volcano.

"OW!" She yelled out, slowly and gingerly getting up as Rodan chuckled, remembering his first time landing.

Then that smile vanished as quickly as it appeared, memories coming back to him of his past. As a young hatchling, he had to learn how to fly by himself while his family stayed home. Not only that, when he had returned, his mother had been injured and was being starved to death. For weeks on end, Rodan had given her food, bluntly telling her that if she didn't eat, she would not heal. That had shut her up until his father pretty much set guards around her constantly.

He had seen his youngest sibling get killed by one of the guards, sending him into a towering rage that was like the eruption of multiple volcanoes. His father had tried to battle him but was utterly curb stomped by the enraged son. Rodan had used his foot to mortally injure his father, leaving three massive talon slashes down his chest before flinging him off the roosting cliff.

The guard that had killed his sibling lost his head and one of his own children, which he had to kill himself. The other was exiled from the roost by the headless guards mate. His mother would make a full and quick recovery, however, Rodan's biology had changed because of his new form. He had become like living lava, burning brighter than the sun that day. Earth Mothers gift, as his people said, making him the Earth Mothers chosen. Which had lead to the urge to mate his mother before he found his proper mate.

But his Mother didn't mind, it seemed that she was more than happy in bearing his hatchlings after all that he had done. It was years later when the event wiped all but his mate and himself out. Or so he thought, he found his mother dying near the roost before he and his mate carried her to a nearby active volcanic fissure, placing her inside to heal. She was still there, He would visit her whenever he could but he had forgotten to do so recently. But now, his hatchling was here and with him.

He helped his daughter up and nuzzled her head gently, being careful not to push her over. SHe nuzzled back before looking around and blinked. He looked and noticed the humans from that research building taking pictures and videos. Let them, he was content to raise his daughter properly. Then something crossed his mind, how had she survived?

"Daughter...How did you survive?" He asked cautiously.

She looked at him before answering, "I as born inside the womb of a Veela, Papa, a being of Fire and Air! She is my secondary Mama, she raised me but told me of your legends and power! I still love her but now I have you!"

He smiled before licking her beak gently, "So what was the name you had before, Daughter?"

"Fleur Isabella Delacour!" She responded instantly, and very proudly.

Rodan's heated blood slowed as he blinked, before understanding hit him like one of the Alpha's breath attacks. She was born to the family that had split in two, one half attacking his mate! But what half was the one that raised his precious hatchling?


	8. Chapter 8 - Royal Battle Royale Part 1

Across the world in Japan, the massive stone cold statue of the new Godzilla stood. Cold and silent, the monster attacked Tokyo several years before the Alpha defeated Ghidorah in Boston. The creature, the result of the Japanese putting nuclear waste into the bay and the creatures that feed upon it mutating, had attacked Japan before it was taken down by a coagulant that messed with its internal blood cooling system. Even after the attack, Japan was still recovering from the massive citywide devastation that had been the monsters' fault. Scorch marks and warped, melted buildings could still be seen, standing as a testament to the monsters destructive powers.

However, the people were being evacuated again due to another Godzilla appearing in the bay. This one was black, having a more feminine figure compared to the Alpha predators' muscular one. It was also standing more upright, having bone white dorsal spines and sounded different than the alpha. In fact, several people that took footage of the beast said it looked like the suit of the Godzilla from the movie "Godzilla – Final Wars". At least, that is what it was being said of twitter and other social networks across the globe.

The beast moved towards the silent standing monster, spines flashing bright neon blue before it opened its jaws. A powerful beam of blue energy surged forth, striking the statue of the beast. The statue cracked, shaking slightly as it groaned from the pressure exerted by the beam. The second Godzilla was now being given the name of "Gojira" to distinguish it from the Alpha Predator and the frozen Godzilla creature. Its' dorsal spines flashed again as it struck the frozen mutation in the belly, causing the steel grey ice to crack even more before it started glowing a dull purple in-between the cracks.

Gojira growled, it's back flashing blue once before a deep, guttural snarl made it pause for the briefest of moments. It looked around for the source of the noise before it decided to brush it off, the dorsal spines flashing again. Just as it was going to unleash another beam attack, it was sent flying sideways into the city. It roared in surprise as it was sent flying away, crashing into the city before sliding further for another hundred yards. Gojira quickly stood up and turned around, stopping when it realized who had knocked it down.

Godzilla, the Alpha Predator, was here.

* * *

Harry roared, he was not at all pleased that this female of the Titanus Gojira sub-species had tried to awaken the mutation known as Shin Gojira. The female roared right back, her roar was a higher pitch due to being a female; males of this sub-species had deeper and more guttural sounding roars. This one, however, was ready to fight to show she was the Queen of all monsters apparently. Not only that, the other Titans had been awakened, making their way here to Japan to see who would really have the crown.

He wouldn't let this upstart take his crown; she wasn't what the Earth needed. He flashed his dorsal spines, hoping that she would take the hint and back off. She didn't, Gojira roared in outrage before charging at Harry. Harry bellowed and ran right at her, arms up as his spine glowed even brighter. The two collided in a massive shockwave of power, hands locked against one another as they battled for dominance. It was clear who had the size and weight advantage, Harry shoved the female mutated Godzillasaurus back. Planting his foot, Harry spun around and his tail collided with the smaller kaiju.

She roared as the tail struck, making her crash into the ground hard enough to leave a massive crater. Harry didn't let up, quickly grabbing the kaiju by the tail and pulling her towards himself. She roared, digging her claws into the ground to try and stop this but it didn't work. Harry pulled her out before using her tail to lift her up high into the air and smashing Gojira into the ground once more. Buildings collapsed on top of the female Kaiju, making her cry out. Harry growled, walking towards her head but was blasted back by her atomic breath.

The beam also exploded upon contact, making it much more painful. He landed on his belly, hissing as his naturally tough armor plating took the brunt of the attack. Harry tried getting up but received a black foot in the face for his efforts. He bellowed in frustration as the female kept shoving her foot into his skull, forcing his head back into the dirt. That was before it was kicked in the gut, sending him tumbling across the city. He stopped, wincing as his belly felt tender as he got up. He didn't get much time to dwell on it as the female Titan started attacking him, striking Harry in the face, chest, gut and wherever she could.

Harry could only block before he growled firing his atomic breath at her. He struck true, hitting the kaiju point blank. She roared in pain as it not only shoved her back but exploded, ripping her chest open. Harry straightened, snorting as Gojira held her chest before it started closing rapidly. Harry growled in surprise, having not realized how quick she could regenerate damage. Gojira smirked before returning the favor with another atomic blast, sending him onto his back.

Wincing in pain, he turned onto his belly and got up. He turned, facing the gloating Titan before roaring then charging the girl. Catching her off guard, he slammed her into the pavement before lifting her up and started choking her. She fruitlessly attempted to pull his hand from her throat, but he held on. That was until she unleashed a pulse of energy into his appendage, sending him stumbling backwards, holding his steaming burnt hand.

She gasped before taunting him, which made him snarl before firing his atomic breath at her. She dived out of the way but that was what she wanted, as the atomic breath hit the frozen creature. Harry gasped, taking a step back as the frozen outer coating of the beast shattered. The black and red skin of the monster softly glowed as it turned its' head slowly from Harry to the female Titan. It then lifted back its head and let out a shrieking roar, making Harry enter a battle stance as the female Titan roared challengingly to him.


End file.
